


【Almost Human】每集NC17脑洞 Testicle Issue【DorianXJohn】

by gqyingze



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze
Relationships: Dorian/John Kennex
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【Almost Human】每集NC17脑洞 Testicle Issue【DorianXJohn】

【Almost Human】每集NC17脑洞 Testicle Issue【DorianXJohn】

精神D/J，肉体J/D

梗来源：  
1，J/D注目。梗来自 “你的蛋蛋已经快满了”  
2， 梗来自102 “Sex Bot可是用了DRN的技术”  
3，梗来自103 “我的手指也可以放在其他的地方”

Testicle Issue

“我有性欲。”

“What？” 被Dorian突然蹦出来的话吓了一跳的John挑起一边倒眉毛盯着他。

“我说我也有性欲。”

“你被设计的有性欲？”John努力制止自己的表情，“对啊你还是性爱机器人的原型呢。”

“那不一样，”Dorian比划了个手势，“性爱机器人只是比MX更会回应人类的情感，我有完整的情感，所以会产生性欲。”他在产生这个词上加重了声音。

“所以，性爱机器人其实是没有性欲的？”

“嗯哼，但是他们能够通过性爱器官上的人工神经感知人类的反应并且做出回应。”

Dorian淡定的瞥了John一眼，“是你说说要多了解一下我的。”

“多了解一下不是指指讨论机器人的性爱器官！”John双手离开方向盘托着额头，Dorian好心招地帮他设置了自动驾驶。

“这很重要，不只是我有性爱器官这件事，当然你应该知道这一点，你启动我的时候我可是穿着紧身衣的哈哈……”

“所以你会想去跟一个女机器人上床？”

Dorian翻了个白眼，“机器人，男人，女人，都没关系，但那不是重点，重点是我会喜欢上别人，然后会想和他们做爱。”

“好吧好吧，等你有一天厌烦了当警察你可以去俱乐部当个完美的性爱机器人。现在闭嘴，不然我就把你从电梯井里” 自动驾驶系统发出的目的地抵达的警报拯救了John, 他几乎是冲出了车子。Dorian按好泊车键，从另外一边出来，默默跟在他身后走进John公寓的电梯。

“另外，我觉得你放弃跟在线交友的女士约会是不够明智的选择。” 直到John家的房门在Dorian背后关上，他才终于再次开口说话。

John再次无视了他，把外套丢在沙发上，径直走向厨房去喝水。

“而且你还把我带回了你家。” Dorian倚在厨房的门框上，颇具暗示性地继续说着。

“我让你跟我回家是因为你说待在MX机体库很无聊！”

“你的睾丸还是满的要炸了。”

John一口把嘴里的水给喷了出来，把水瓶砸向那个机器人有问题的脑袋。“我说了不许再扫描我的睾丸！”

Dorian接住了水瓶，瞪着湛蓝的大眼睛，“我没有，那只是个合理的推测……”

“闭嘴，现在滚去沙发上给自己插个电线什么的！”

“哇噢那听起来可真有点色情……”

John决定彻底不要再搭理这个难缠的搭档，他为了这起性爱机器人的案子不眠不休了三天，破案后还做那些该死的文书工作做到了半夜，不听话的机械腿报警了三次疼的要死，他现在只想一头栽进床里睡到天亮。 

John也确实那么做了，一头栽进床里，连一个澡都懒得去洗。

当他因为右腿的抽痛而醒来时外面还是一片漆黑，电子钟上显示他只睡了三个小时不到，但这对于一个被抑郁症，精神萎缩，PTSD以及一堆其他名字冗长的心理疾病困扰的人来说已经是个不错的记录了。他拖着不那么灵便的腿去冲了一个澡，出来的时候看到了蜷缩在沙发上的Dorian。他放轻了脚步走过去，在Dorian面前蹲了下来。

Dorian闭着眼睛，看起来就像一个睡着了的人类。John想他大概还在休眠状态，于是借着窗外模糊的霓虹灯光尽可能地凑近去看他。DRN型机器人一开始就是以尽可能复制人类为目标被制造的，有着比现在同用的MX更为接近人类的外形和皮肤。John现在看到Dorian时偶尔会想到Anna。在得知Anna是这一切的反众组织的间谍之后他删除了所有之前视若珍宝的那些视频，但是他会在Dorian笑起来的时候偶尔想起Anna, 除了肤色和笑纹，Anna和Dorian毫无类似之处。John有时会盯着Dorian的笑纹愣上一两秒，但是会在看到Dorian湛蓝色眼睛是立刻醒来。

但是现在，他像是在沉睡一样，闭着双眼，嘴角却还带着隐约的纹路。

John盯着Dorian看了一会儿，右腿再次隐隐作痛起来，他撑着地板想要站起来，手腕却被一只手抓住了。

“John……”

“Shit！”John吓了一跳猛地向后抽手，但是抓住他的那只手纹丝不动，他反而因为惯性摔倒在地。Dorian就着这个别扭的姿势撑在他头顶，蓝色的眼睛在黑夜里闪烁着无机质的光芒，John推了他一下。

“给我滚……”  
“你想要我。”

Dorian的语气笃定，但是他的计算结果却没那么确定，就现在的状况而言，他只有不到30%的概率能得到John的认可，50%会被揍一顿，20%会被拆成废铁从楼顶扔下去。

但是那些话语就像是无法被阻止一样被他说出，“我已经无法不去注意你那些被压抑的欲望了，Detective Kennex。在长期的复健中你没有进行过任何性行为，而显然重回工作对你造成了进一步的刺激，身为一个用正常性能力的中年男性你应该也意识到了这种长期的压抑对你的行为也造成了一定的影响。而我想要帮你。”

“滚开，你如果敢动我一下我就把你拆成废铁扔出去！”  
“你又要疯一次了嘛，你这个硅基合成物！”

John怒吼着，抬起好着的那条腿猛踹Dorian的肋部，这显然不是一个DRN高级合成人的弱点， Dorian按住他，低下头去埋在他的耳边低语。

“而且你勃起了。”

John僵住了，他刚淋浴完，浑身上下只有一条贴身的内裤，大半夜里偷看同性搭档，现在正在被那个今天还被他嘲笑过如果不当警察可以去当个完美性爱机器人的搭档压在地上。

而他还莫名其妙的因为这事儿勃起了。

“有些人去找性爱机器人只是为了去聊天，结束糟糕的一天，被倾听，享受被需要的感觉，但你不是……”Dorian的手指隔着John的内裤缓缓滑动，勾画着凸起的形状。

“你需要这个。”

他突然从内裤的边缘伸进去手指狠狠撸了一把，而John因此发出了难以置信的呻吟。 

“你可以把这当成一场警用装备的附赠福利……”

Dorian低声说着，嘴唇贴上了John脖子的皮肤，John发出的那声略带愉悦的喘息显然给了Dorian继续那么做下去的通行证。Dorian把他从地上拽起来，他的右腿还在报警，Dorian把他拖到沙发上，丰厚的嘴唇描绘着John棱角分明的下巴。

这感觉到既不对有该死的好，天啊他真的他太久没有碰过什么人了……

但现在也说不上是，“人”。

John的背在柔软的沙发里 ，Dorian脱去他那条湿漉漉的内裤时遭遇了再一次的反抗。那个暴躁的条子把床边的闹钟砸在了他的头上，但是那并不能给Dorian造成任何一点实质性的伤害。Dorian把那堆闹钟的碎片扫下床，几近粗暴地抓住John的腿把他们拉开来。

“闭上眼，你不会感到我和人类有任何不同。”Dorian看着John，即使没有灯光，他的夜视眼依然在黑暗中辨别出了John几近绝望得闭上了眼睛。

Dorian从他右腿舔上去，仿生的义肢几乎与人类的皮肤完美接合着，但是他仍然能够明确地区别出来，他在机械和肉体的连接处多停留了一下，用舌头压迫着那段人类无法分辨的接痕，John痛苦地低吼着，但是Dorian察觉到了他阴茎翘起的弧度正因为这个动作而改变。

人类总是充满惊喜。

他最终在John真正感到疼痛之前放弃了那一片皮肤，他可以做更多有乐趣的事情。John的阴茎湿漉漉的，正翘着滴下一些液体。

Dorian伸手握住那里，借着John自己体液的润滑缓慢撸动着，以John的压抑程度，他不需要调用太多技巧就能轻易让他射出来，但是那就失去了太多的乐趣。于是他调用了全部的侦测扫描元件，谨慎地注意着手上的动作，和人类一样温度的手掌摩擦过John的筋络，却总是能在他跨过临界之时停住，让快感在这个平日里阴郁暴躁的男人脑子里多转几个圈，又在消退之前用另外的方式带他进入另一波……

他还能做更多。

John在第三次几乎被带向高潮之后就已经快神智不清了，他的人类大脑现在就像是一只独自沸腾了半个小时的水壶，操他妈的硅基生物，他要在真正高潮一次之后就把他大卸八块。

John感觉到Dorian的手掌离开了他黏糊糊的阴茎和小腹，他听到Dorian站起来在房间里走来走去的声音，但是该死的他还硬着，从来没有这么硬过，等到他终于攒起张开眼皮的力气，Dorian的重量又回到了沙发上。

“橄榄油，你确实听了我的建议。”机器人拎着那只深色的小瓶子晃了晃，打开盖子让金黄色的液体沾满手指。

“fuck you……”

“没错, fuck，但是你得有点耐心，Detective Kennex。”

Dorian把一些橄榄油倾倒在John一团糟的阴茎上，那里的毛发也因此变得湿漉漉的粘在一起，他的手指灵活的在John最敏感的部位拨弄着。John的体温在升高，心跳和脉搏都显示他已经彻底陷入了情欲，但是他依旧紧闭着双眼，双眉紧蹙，挤出一个跟愤怒相近的表情。

这可不是好的放松方式。Dorian跪在John上方，一只手禁锢着他的双手，牢牢固定在他头顶，另一只手扶着他滑溜溜的阴茎，把它慢慢放进自己的身体……  
“WTF!” 进入Dorian的一瞬间John叫骂着睁开了眼，但是随后，紧紧包围他肉体的快感席卷了他，操，他正在干那个跟自己日夜搭档的家伙。他从没干过这个，不仅是跟男人上床，还是一个……

John咽了一下口水，见鬼，他从没对男人有过性趣，但是不得不说，Dorian有个漂亮的身体，深棕色的皮肤完美得覆盖着精壮的肌肉，偶尔几个颜色不那么协调的修补痕迹源自他们共同经历的那些战斗，仿佛一道道伤疤，让他更加接近一个活生生的人类。还有……John的视线滑下，看到Dorian尺寸不菲的性器也在高高挺立。

“你想要我转换成女士的声音吗？” Dorian的声音把他拉回现实，这个疯子机器人正居高临下地看着他，但是眉头纠结着，认真地看着他。

我是个混蛋。John这样想着。

“不。”

John把Dorian拉下来，亲吻上他厚实的嘴唇，简单粗暴地啃噬他嘴唇的方式仿佛是真的需要他一样。Dorian的皮肤在发热，和John同样火热的皮肤贴在一起。

去他妈的“警用配备的附属功能”，去他妈的人类和合成人。

John清楚的知道自己在做什么，Dorian和他接触的每一寸皮肤，他厚实的嘴唇，他发出的每一声喘息，John清楚地知道那是Dorian，而他即使闭上眼也做不到幻想任何别的人。

这太tmd糟糕了，John想，他在跟一堆由碳素纤维硅晶芯片组成的家伙亲吻，任由他在自己身上运行不知道什么样的色情死宅科学家开发出来的性爱程序。

还该死的美好。

快感像暴雨一样袭来，John伸手攀上Dorian的肩膀，睁开眼睛，Dorian的眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着一圈蓝光，而在迎上John的目光时那圈蓝光骤然放大了。

Dorian的程序甚至出现了短暂的混乱，John在看着他，还是那副忧愁又绝望的表情，Dorian无法从那上面识别更多的情绪，但是在从一瞬间的当机恢复之后，他意识到自己的情感系统产生了新的程序。

一种无法言明的，新的情感，让他感到温暖和美好，让John接触他的地方产生类似静电刺激的痛感。

继而受到影响的是他的性爱程序，他比计算中更快的向高潮逼近，和John连接的地方产生的反应让他几乎无法处理，他摇晃的腰部失去的准头，他想他大概弄疼了John，因为John发出了些高亢的声音，手指陷进Dorian的肩头，下一秒，Dorian感觉到了John喷射出的体液和一阵颤粟，像是一道强劲的电流烧过他的芯片和每一个神经元。

这是他的的高潮。

他甚至一瞬间无法控制自己的身体，重重向John倒去，感谢科学家给了他和人类相似的体重，让他不会压断John的肋骨。

Dorian很快从短暂的当机里恢复，他能感到John射出来的东西正缓缓从他身体里流出来，他们两个闻起来就是汗水，精液和橄榄油，他离开了沙发。John也坐起来，他的沙发一团糟，但是比起来那个大腿上流满了油脂和体液的Dorian还算好的。他下意识的地看了一下自己的肚子，那里除了汗水什么都没有。

“我没有体液系统。”Dorian从浴室拿了毛巾回来，扔给John，“我有一个跟人类几乎一样的阳具，可以高潮，但是什么都不会留下。”他用另一条毛巾擦了擦沙发，随手扔到一边，伸手架起John拖着他向床边走去。

“睡个好觉，伙计。”

Dorian站在床边木然的看了他一会儿，John想说些什么，但终究还是没有说出来，在Dorian离开的关门声传来时，他再次陷入沉沉的睡眠。


End file.
